Iry Shem
Iry Shem The City of Iry Shem is a trade port located on the Northern Coast of Estinial and is under the dominion of Lord Ernst Friehar von Siebensiegel, patriarch of the Siebensiegels. The Siebensiegels have been protectors of the city for as long as Iry Shem stood. The city is surrounded on its west, south, and eastern sides by a stone wall lined with guard towers and the northern border is the shore of the Sea of Jöns. In the west of the city lies the Siebensiegel Estate which sits atop a large hill overlooking the city. The city is facing threat of a peasant's revolt because of the widespread disease, lack of trade, and famine that have been sweeping the city. As the fighting is happening between the factions, devils take the opportunity to overtake the Siebensiegel Estate. Lord Ernst, Georgina (his head maid), and the rest of the non-comabtant family members are safe within a bunker in town. Powerful Groups There are numerous groups within Iry Shem but a few are noteworthy because of their power and influence The Dockhands The Dockhands were once much more powerful than they are now. When the Third Calamity felled the stars from the sky, maritime trade became impossible. Ships would sail out to sea only to be lost and die from starvation, thirst, or poison fish catches. They are taking food handouts from the Bright Church. The leader, Bron, is a sailor and his main concern is feeding his friends. City Guard Once under the complete command of Lord Ernst, they now swear their allegiance to no one. Headed by a goliath named Ivan, they have become somewhat of an extortionist group. Ivan has a brown bear as a pet. His main concern is being on the winning side. He cites his pet bear as a prime example of a smart decision maker. She is not his pet, but simply feeds off of him and protects him as long as it is in her interest. The Dresslers Once the largest crime family in Iry Shem, the Dresslers switched to legal ventures after a series of arrests. They are ashamed of their past and denounce their family members previous actions. They are in the business of gambling, whore houses, and alcohol. Catalin, head of the family, had her headquarters in the middle of the Red Light district in what used to be an old clockmaker's shop. She has a husband and they together run a network of informants and spies throughout the city. Their main concern is that no one is gambling (a large source of their income) because none of them have money. They've also run out of barley to brew their ales. The Bright Church The most prominent, aside from the Siebensiegels, is The Bright Church headed over by the Bright Father. The Bright Father is a priest who appeared about a month after The Second Calamity and was able to provide food to the people. His magic at creating food was the only one that functioned after the calamity. He made a deal with Asmodeus, if he gained a large enough following and brought them to his side he would become king of Avernus. His magic comes from self-torture as does the magic of his sworn priests. In the basement of the Bright Church (a great cathedral and mess hall he and his followers erected almost overnight) is a furnace and fortuing equipment. A great stone seal that is his contract with Asmodeus inscribed in Infernal sits above the altar in the church. Its carvings burst into flame as his magic is cast.